Reunion
by cobalt-blue
Summary: I'm tired of all these TommyKim reunion fics. Here's a Tommy reunion fic that takes a completely different turn.
1. Default Chapter

**Don't own the Rangers. This is fiction and from my own mind. I'm just sick of the sickly sweet Tommy Kim Reunions. This is one with a twist. I borrowed the quote from Billy from Karen Davis' Fairer Than Death

* * *

**

Danny

"Look!" Conner said picking up invitation on the coffee table in Dr. Oliver's living room. Opening it, he read aloud as Ethan and Kira came over to look.

"_You are cordially invited to a very special gathering of some very special former students of Angel Grove High._

_ Date: Saturday June 19th_

_ Time: Begins 10:00 am until whenever_

_ Place: The Home of Zachary and Tanya Taylor_

_ RSVP_"__

"Look at the bottom!" Kira pointed to a personalized note written in a neat script on the lower edge of the invitation.

"_Please come Tommy. We'd all like to see you, again. We know you're busy with your new team, but surely you can get a few days to yourself. Not even R and Z were THAT intense. _

_Kim._"

"Guys," Ethan said, "Wasn't one of the original rangers named Kim?"

Kira nodded, taking the invitation from his hand. "Yeah, the one he's in all the pictures with- ALONE."

Conner nodded, "Yeah, the ones where they're obviously a couple."

Ethan shook his head, "I just can't picture the Doc as a lady's man."

Conner watched Kira's jaw drop. "Are you blind?"

Ethan shrugged, "Nah, just he's almost as much a nerd as I am."

Conner punched him lightly in the shoulder, "Nobody was born old, Ethan."

"So, do you think he's going?" Kira asked.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you guys that it's impolite to read other people's mail?" Doctor Oliver asked from the door.

Turning Conner noticed him setting down two bags. Leaning over to Ethan he said, "I guess that answers the question of whether or not he's going."

Kira at least had the good graces to blush and hand him the invitation. "Sorry Dr. O."

Doctor Oliver smiled and looked down at the invitation. Conner thought he saw something in his mentor's eyes, as his fingers seemed to trace something on the paper. "It's okay." Looking up he sighed and said, "Yes, I'm going, and I expect you guys to hold down the fort here."

Conner nodded, "Yes sir."

"Since when has it been this easy?" he asked with a smile.

"Since we decided that you needed a life outside of the lab and school," Kira told him.

Dr. Oliver chuckled, rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling. "Oh my God. I've turned into Billy. I DO need a vacation."

"Whoever Billy is," Ethan said picking up his mentor's bags and started walking toward the Jeep. "Besides, Angel Grove's just up the coast so it's not like you're that far away."

"You three stay out of trouble, and do what Haley tells you to," Tommy said climbing into the Wrangler.

"Will do, Doc," Kira told him as he started the engine and pulled down the driveway.

* * *

Wearing his famous Samurai Fry-Cook apron and tending the grill, Zack watched as the other guests gathered in his spacious backyard. Tanya was talking with Rocky and Aisha, Adam and Kim, while Andros and Kat were putting their toddler, Zane down in the playpen with Kim and Adam's little girl, Willie.

"So, heard if any of the others are going to show?" Trini asked from where she watching him.

Zack smiled to himself. He knew who she was really asking about, but he kept it to himself. "Heard from Jason yesterday. He's bringing a guest." He shrugged, "And Tom called this morning. Said he'd be here with bells on."

"Really?" she asked non-commitally.

Zack smiled and turned toward her, "Yes, really," he told her.

She smiled and blushed slightly, "Any word from Aquitar?"

Zack shook his head. "No, the Rangers there are being rather obtuse about the whole thing. They just seem to clam up every time Billy is mentioned." Zack didn't tell her that he knew why they were being obtuse. Billy had asked them not to say anything about him to his former teammates, the ones not already in the know that is- that he would update them in his own good time. Upon consideration, and what he DID know about the situation, he agreed.

Most people would be surprised at how close he and the former Blue Ranger really were. Nobody would have thought that the future brilliant scientist and the future Hollywood director would have been close friends as kids, and that that friendship would only grow through the years. She gave him a questioning look, "Wonder why?"

"I think some rather extraordinary things have happened to our old friend," he told her. "I think he'll tell us about it in his own time."

Trini just shrugged. "Well, I wish he'd stop being this Inter-Galactic Peacemaker and come back to us." She put he drink down and looked up into the crystal clear California sky, "I miss him."

Zack smiled, "I miss him too, Trini." He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, "I think he'll be back soon though."

"I hope so," she smiled at him and then indicated the grill with her head. "You'd better get back to that. Don't want the steaks to burn."

He smiled and nodded, "It's okay. I can always spare a few moments for a friend," but he did turn back to the grill.

"So, what do you know about Tommy's new team?" he asked to change the subject.

He could almost see the smile through the back of her head. Turning, she beamed at him, "Well, let's see the Blue Ranger is a Triceratops, the Red Ranger is a Tyrannosaur, and the Yellow Ranger is a girl and is a Pterodactyl. Sound like our old team?"

"Yeah, except that they don't have the non-dinosaur 'zords." Zack smiled and quoted an old complaint Billy used to have in his best Billy voice, "The Dinosauria are an order of Mesozoic terrestrial reptiles while the Pterosauria are an order of Mesozoic flying reptiles, very different."

Trini joined in and quickly added, "And mastodons and sabretooth tigers are not only mammals but from the Pleistocene and co-existed with people—" She chuckled, "Technically only two were dinosaurs."

"I know," Zack said. "Still, what about team itself?"

She leaned over the grill and smiled, "Would you believe they're his science students?"

Zack raised his eyebrow, "That's the kind of thing that'll get you in trouble with the board."

"Isn't it." She agreed.

Suddenly her eyes caught the sight of someone coming through the door, and went wide as saucers. "Jason!" she screamed and literally raced to where the former Ranger leader stood holding two bottles of wine. Without a thought, she leaped into his arms and hugged him.

Zack smiled to himself, took the bottles from his old friend as he held the former Yellow Ranger. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"Here and there," Jason replied non-commitally. "Mainly I've been getting used to married life."

Zack could feel the stunned silence that fell on yard. Kim, Tanya, and the others suddenly turned to grace Jason with a look of shock. Before anyone else could say a thing, Tommy's familiar voice came from the direction of the fence leading to the back alley. "So you did it, Bro?" the smile on his face cutting from ear to ear.

Jason beamed, "Well, it was either that or try to catch up with you and your multi-colored wardrobe." Jason indicated the black tee shirt he was wearing. "Besides, this was a long time in coming."

Tommy shrugged, "Well, it seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

"Jason Lee Scott!" Kimberly got up from her chair, her voice rising in anger. "How could you?!"

Jason looked over at Tommy, "Why do I get the feeling I'm in trouble for something?"

Tommy shrugged, "I don't know, I think it has something to do with the female mind."

Kim stopped in her tracks, shot him a look that spoke volumes of daggers and closed mouths before turning back to Jason. Again her voice became dangerous as she resumed her march toward Jason, "Female mind? Does your new wife know you have that attitude about women."

"I don't think it really matters, Kim," Tommy told her.

Again she stopped and looked at Tommy, "And just why not?"

Another voice answered. Zack noticed that only he; Tommy and Andros seemed unsurprised to hear that particular voice. Then again, he suspected that Jason had to deal with Andros to pull this little coup off. "Because, the female mind isn't involved in the situation," Billy answered stepping from the shadows to put his arm around Jase's waist.


	2. The Wrath of Kim

Okay, you're going to get short chapters for a while because my children are visiting. BTW- After several years I FINALLY found that fic I was looking for. It's called Taking Root and it's by Renee-Chan. It's very good.

Standard disclaimer here. No money changed hands. I don't own anything presented here yet. But fair warning- I AM sort of in a Yostie mood, so don't be surprised at what turns this fic takes.

Danny

* * *

Chapter 2

"Billy!" Kim squealed again and launched herself into the Billy this time. "When did you get back from Aquitar?!"

With a look of chagrin, Billy hugged the tiny brunette back and coughed a little, "Kim, I need to breathe."

"What?" she asked as she let go of him, "Living on a water planet all those years, and you didn't learn to hold your breath?" Rocky noticed that she DID let go of him.

Rocky saw Billy and Jason exchange a quick glance and Billy just shrugged, "I had a lack of requirement to do so." He became silent.

Kim backed up from the two and smiled, "What's this about married life?" She put her hands on her hips and surveyed her old teammates, and two of her closest friends. Finally, realization of the situation dawned on her. She blushed deeply and then looking from one to the other she said, "You two? A couple?"

Rocky wasn't sure what the problem was. Most of the original male Rangers had seen this coming from a mile off. Tommy had told him about it right after Billy left for Aquitar. Jason had been really broken up by Billy's leaving, and Rocky couldn't understand why Jase would begrudge his oldest friend a shot at happiness. After one particular incident where he and Adam had had a bit of a tiff with Jason over it, Tommy had pulled them to the side and explained it to them. Jason had been quietly carrying a torch for the Blue Ranger for several years, but was too afraid of losing his friendship to say anything. Billy of course was as dense as ever over Jason's attraction- not being exactly a genius when it came to affairs of the heart.

Billy just nodded and blushed deeply as Kim eyed Jason up and down. "I can't believe you never told me."

"Told you what, Kim?" Jason asked carefully.

She put her hands on her hips, "That you were uh… uh…, that you and," she looked back over at Billy, "that he and you…, uh…"

"I can't believe she's actually speechless," Zack said from the grill.

She whirled on him and smiled, "And you knew!?"

Zack had the good sense to swallow hard and look guiltily at the grill. Kim turned to the other Rangers. Trini looked as shocked as she was. Kat blushed slightly. He and Adam shrugged. Finally, her eyes came to rest on Tommy, "Did you know?"

Tommy grinned and put the large patio table between him and her. "Knew what, Kim?"

"Kim?" Billy asked carefully. Rocky could almost hear the old uncertainty in his voice, "Do you have a problem with this?" There was a hurt in his eyes to match his voice.

She whirled on him, "that you are gay?" She shook her head, "No. That you didn't think you could tell me," she looked over at Jason, "either of you? Yes, I'm pissed as hell. What did you think I'd do, not be your friend anymore?" Again Rocky understood. Kim and Billy had been friends for a very long time. In a way, they'd been closer than she and Tommy ever were. His keeping this kind of secret would be difficult for her to understand.

"No," Billy said firmly. Then as if to show why he'd earned the name, Peacemaker he added, "I thought you'd try to drag me off to a shoe sales at Macy's, if you knew, and that's a fate no Ranger wants."

Tommy smiled and added, "He's got a point, Kim."

She grinned back at Tommy, the look in her eye making it clear that she was playing along now, the anger gone. "You stay out of it, Falconbutt."

He grinned back, "I'm a brachiosaur now."

"What ever," she told him. Then taking a closer look at him she added, "Keep this up, and YOU'RE the one going to be represented by a rainbow. Weren't three colors enough?"

Tommy just shrugged, "Nah, Black always looks good."

Adam and Zack both grinned and said in unison, "Don't I know it." At that, everyone chuckled.

Jason broke into the conversation warily, "Kim is there a problem here?"

She smiled at her old friend and shook her head, "No, Jase. You just surprised me that's all. I just never saw you and Billy as ever being anything other than best friends."

Jason just chuckled, "I know, I know. It's like my mom keeps telling me: I just don't act gay."

"But what happened to Cestria, Billy?" Kat asked.

Bill shrugged, "It didn't work out," and from his tone it was clear he didn't want to discuss that.

Andros cleared his throat and asked quietly, "I take it that things worked out for the best with the Aquitian Rangers then?"

Jase nodded, "Yep. Thanks for the help with that, by the way."

"It was the least I could do for a fellow Red Ranger."

"Okay, enough of this chatter," Tanya broke in. "Come on in you two." She gently kissed Billy and Jason on the cheek and ushered them toward the back yard. Then turning to where Tommy was mock-hiding behind the table, she added, "You too Tom."

"Not until I'm sure whether or not she's going to hurt someone," he said mockingly toward Kim.

"I promise, I'll be good," Kim smiled sweetly at him and stuck out her tongue. For the thousandth time Rocky wondered how it was that Adam and Tommy had managed to stay on good terms all things considered. After all Tommy and Kim were supposed to be the couple that all others were judged against, but it hadn't worked out either. He still didn't understand it all, but knew when to leave well enough alone. It was a good thing that Adam and Tommy seemed to be so at ease with each other. The others simply nodded and the situation was smooth once more.

Rocky made his way over to the first holder of the Blue to congratulate him as well. He hoped that Jase and Billy would be as happy as he and Aisha were. Finally wiggling his way past Trini and Kat, he gave too gave Billy a hug as he directed the couple over toward one of the tables. "I do have a couple of questions though," he said.

"Such as, Rocko?" Jason asked warily.

"How is it that you finally got the balls to finally ask him, and what happened there?"

"And?" Jason asked.

"Why all the secrecy about you being back?"

Rocky saw Billy and Tommy exchange a glance. The green-eyed genius took a deep breath, "I'll let Jason explain both of those if you don't mind."

Rocky turned to Jason, "Jase?"

"I finally got tired of being alone. Right after that mission to the moon- which you missed I might add."

"Hey, nobody told me until it was over," Rocky told him. Of course that wasn't entirely true. He knew that only one of them, he or Jason, could take the Morphin' coin and he wouldn't have denied that to Jason for all the tea in China.

Jason just smiled, "I know." Then turning, he looked down at Bill. The depth of what Rockyy saw reflected in those midnight eyes cut him to the soul. Jase looked back up at his friends and said, "I never even got to say goodbye to Billy in person. He was there at the Power Chamber, getting old way too fast when we left to fight Mondo's monster. When we got back, he was already on Aquitar. It was like he'd been suddenly written out of our lives by a bad writer, and I didn't like it."

"I talked to Andros after we had our drinks when we were finished with the Serpentera incident. I started hinting around about going to Aquitar. He let me know that if I ever needed to go, just to let him know, and he'd get me there." Jase smiled over at the Red Space Ranger.

"It was nothing. Tommy had already talked to me about the situation." Andros shuddered and smiled, "And anything I could do to help someone get off Aquitar I'd be glad to do. Those people are just too damn formal."

Jase grinned and sat down next to Billy, "So I went and talked Billy into coming back to Earth with me."

"Didn't take much convincing," Billy told him. "I had had enough fish to last me a lifetime." The original Rangers all chuckled remembering Billy's aversion to anything fishy. Rocky wondered if there wasn't just a slight hint of a double meaning to the comment though.

Trini said, "You going to live on a water world never did sound right to me."

Billy shook his head, "I know. It was a mistake, trust me."

"So you came back here and got married?"

Jason shrugged, "It was a little more complicated than that, but that's about it."

"As far as the secrecy part," Tommy interjected, "that was at my request."

"You're request?" Zack asked turning to his old friend.

Tommy nodded, "Yeah. The guy my new Rangers are fighting is looking to gobble up as many scientific geniuses as he can get his hands on. I didn't want Billy to get caught up in that." He smiled, "After all, he's got more brainpower than the rest of us combined."

Everyone laughed at the deep shade of red Billy turned. "Trust me, all I want to do is settle back down and do some serious research. Attracting the attention of a new Power Ranger villain is the last thing on my mind. I'm getting too old to put on spandex again." He smiled mischievously, "Or at least I've BEEN too old for it." Rocky noted that being off planet had definitely made the reticent scientist he'd known as a Ranger somewhat more relaxed.

"So let me get this straight," Aisha said looking at the male Rangers, "Most of you knew that Jason had a thing for Billy from the start."

Zack shrugged and drummed the three fingers of his left hand on the table. Rocky remembered Jason once telling him that Zack had lost a finger in an accident when they were kids. "Yeah," he said.

"And you never said anything?" she asked incredulously.

The first Black Ranger shrugged, "Why should we? If it was going to happen it was going to happen. If not, then why should we make it any worse on Jase than he already had it?"

"I think," Kat interjected, "what she is trying to say is that she would've thought that you might have a problem with Jason being gay when you were teenagers."

"Why would we?" Tommy asked. "He's still Jase."

"Uh, don't get me wrong," Aisha said, "But most guys aren't that blasé about this kind of thing."

"Well, we aren't most guys," Adam told her. Then with a grin, "Besides, do you want to tell a third degree black belt that you don't like him because he's gay? I mean seriously, he'd have wiped the floor up with us."

"Adam!" Jason protested, "You know me better than that!"

Adam still grinned, "I know you Bro, but evidently the girls don't."

Rocky could see the humor in the situation. Women liked to think of themselves as more open minded about these things. It was sort of a blow to their egos to find out that to the "Bro's" Jason being gay didn't make one whit of a difference- without their guidance no less. He grinned over at his wife and said, "It's a guy thing 'Sha."

"I'll guy thing you, Rockford DeSantos," she said threateningly. "Just wait until I get you home!"


	3. Dodging Rangers

Author's Note:

This thing is sort of taking on a life of its own. Hopefully it won't turn on my like my last few have. Just a few points here. Dagmar- Look for the explanation you asked for in an upcoming chapter. Boy have I got a doozy! Tanya- thanks for keeping me sane with this one. And to the person who doesn't normally do slash- I promise, no hot naked Ranger boy sex posted here. Only by request and then only when it's done.

Danny

* * *

Trini noticed that the picnic had finally settled down from Jason and Billy's surprise announcement. Still, she felt herself somewhat on the outside right now. Smiling she looked around the yard and was somewhat surprised to see some of the particular pairings.

Rocky and Aisha. Okay that one was easy. The three had grown up together, and after talking with Adam on several occasions, Trini had come to realize that Rocky and Aisha had loved each other since they were children. It just took her going to Africa for both of them to figure it out. Two weeks after giving up the Power, and getting out of the hospital, he'd already hunted her down. A week later they were married and back in Angel Grove, and happy. Rocky never did anything in half measures, and his love of Aisha was the shining pinnacle to that ideal.

Zack and Tanya. Now that one had thrown her. She'd heard that Tanya and Adam had originally dated, rather seriously even. Suddenly they'd broken it off and it had taken her a long time to drag the details out of Zack about it. He'd been embarrassed to admit it, but Tanya's parents hadn't approved of her dating outside her race. In the end, it had been Adam who'd walked away.

After several years of being on her own, she'd run into Zack in of all places Hollywood. It must be something about being Rangers, but according to Zack, it was love at first sight. "What's-her-Name"- as Zack now referred to her, Angela to the rest of them, was forgotten in an instant. Zack and Tanya made a good couple; both of them loved being in Hollywood, and had become a very successful director/actress team. More importantly, unlike most Hollywood couples, they were intensely dedicated to each other, even if Zack was wary around his in-laws.

Andros and Kat.According to Kim, Kat and Andros had met right after the Serpentera incident on the moon. The reserved and somewhat grouchy loner of a Space Ranger had immediately been struck by the regal Australian's beauty and grace. What had begun as a simple discussion of Ranger teams turned into long walks on the beach and eventually into something romantic. Trini was glad that Kat had finally gotten over her infatuation with Tommy and Billy. She deserved to be happy, and it looked like neither man was really meant for her.

Jason and Billy. Now that one had caught her completely off guard. However, it did explain why Jason was so ready to come home from Geneva after just the first couple of weeks. Billy's reciprocating however, was even more of a surprise. She could have sworn that before he'd left for Aquitar, Billy was "devoted to the fairer sex". That is as much as he'd let himself even talk to a girl. Still he was so shy, it might explain why she'd never been able to get anywhere with him. They did make a good couple though. Somehow they just seemed right together.

Adam and Kim. Who would have thought the tiny little dynamo of Kim would have eventually gone for the shy and withdrawn Adam. But it seemed to have worked. She brought a little fire into his life, and he gave her the balance that Tommy never could. Trini couldn't help but smile realizing that there had never been that kind of balance between Kim and Tommy. Tommy would charge headlong into disaster after disaster and Kim would have been right there cheering him on. Kim needed an anchor, and so did Tommy. Adam was definitely that anchor for Kim. Now only if Tommy could find one.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kim asked from Trini's side. She'd failed to hear the first Pink Ranger come up beside her.

She shrugged, "Just thinking about the way life turned out," she said. "How we all seemed to pair off, except for me."

Kim just smiled and asked, "Feeling lonely, Tri?" Kim always was too smart for her own good.

She shook her head, "No, not really. It just seems strange to be the only single person here."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "You're not the only single person here," she said. "Tommy's not married."

Trini chuckled and smiled. "Don't go there, girl. I am not about to walk in yours and Kat's foot steps."

Kim gave her a strange look, "I'm not sure how I should take that."

Trini gave her oldest friend her best smile, "Let's just say, there are some shoes I don't want to try to fill. Take it as a compliment. After the two of you guys, I have little to offer our former Ranger leader."

"Or him you?" Kim gave voice to the unsaid comment.

"I wouldn't say that…"

"But he's not Billy,"

"Kim!" Trini protested.

"Hey, this is Kim. Remember, the girl who you used to tell all your secrets to?"

Trini smiled and gave in, "Or Billy." She sighed, "But I guess, there's no chance of that."

"No," Kim told her. "And I don't think you'd want to mess with it if there was. He's Jason's now."

"I know." Trini sighed. "Can we talk about something else?"

Kim laughed, "Of course. So how's your career coming?"

Trini chuckled, "Really well." She leaned in close, "Don't tell anyone, but I've been offered a senior research position in Reefside."

"Reefside?" Kim glanced back to where Jase, Tommy, and Andros were talking.

"Don't go there, girl. Leave it alone," Trini warned.

"Oh, okay," Kim said lightly and Trini worried.

* * *

"Tell you what, Trini," Tommy said. "Why don't we go for a walk along the beach." Trini was surprised as hell by Tommy's suggestion.

She gave him a confused look, "What?" Surely he wasn't THAT impressed with his own prowess with women that he would just assume…

He smiled at her, "If we go walk along the beach, then Jase and Zack will leave me alone about asking you out, and Kim will leave you alone." He shrugged, "It was just an idea." Smile he said, "I promise I'll behave."

Trini thought about it. It made sense. She sort of guessed that the male Rangers would be putting pressure on Tom, as much as Kim was bugging her. She blushed, chuckled and replied, "That might not be such a bad idea." Gesturing to where Kim and Adam were watching them and trying not to be noticed. "At least we won't be under everyone's constant observation."

Tommy laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

* * *

As he and Trini walked quietly along the beach, Tommy contemplated every thing that had happened at the picnic. He was ecstatic about Jason finally getting what he really wanted. He was glad to have Billy back. It was great to have all his friends around him. He could do without the guys pestering him about Trini though. Still it did seem like Rangers fell for Rangers.

"So, how do you like teaching high school?" Trini finally broke the silence.

Tommy shrugged, "Actually I really like it. It keeps me young."

She smiled at him, "And it keeps you Rangering."

He chuckled, "Well, that was an accident." He grinned at her and looked down his glasses, "But it's good to know I can still do it."

"I bet," she told him. She sighed and looked out over the Pacific.

"What's wrong," he put a hand on her shoulder and asked.

She turned back and smiled, "Just thinking about what could have been and wasn't."

"Billy?" he asked with a burst of insight.

She smiled and nodded, "If I deny that will you believe me?"

He returned the smile, "If you want me to."

"No, not Billy."

"Okay, then what?" Tommy asked.

"Just thinking about when I went to Geneva. If I hadn't given up the power…"

Tommy laughed. "I've done that a time or two myself. What if I had moved just a little faster? Could I have stopped Billy from being hurt when that console exploded? What if I fought a little harder against Rita, could I have broken her spell sooner?" He took her by the shoulder and looked deep into her almond shaped eyes and said, "Don't do this Trini. We are the sum of our choices. If we start guessing what if we'd turned left instead of right, we'll never do anything. Yes, our decisions bring us pain, but they also bring us joy. Think of the things that might not be in your life if you'd stayed instead of gone." He shrugged, "Don't take this wrong, but you might not have even survived to this point."

Tommy watched Trini consider his words. Again, they walked in silence for quite a ways until she finally said, "I hadn't thought about that," Trini told him. "I guess seeing everybody, judging my life against theirs I kind of lost sight of that." The with a whimsical smile she asked, "When did you get so wise?"

He laughed, "When I cut my hair. All the dumb fell out with the locks."

This time Trini's laugh reached her eyes. She gently punched him in the shoulder, "You're too much."

"That's what they all say." Tommy hoped to hide the regret in his voice.

Trini stopped and looked up at him for long moments. "I take it, you're not exactly as sanguine about this whole thing as you let on?"

He shrugged, "I won't say I don't have regrets. But like the song says, too few to mention." He looked back up the beach. The house was now well out of sight. Finally, he sighed and said, "Adam and Kim make a good couple. So do Kat and Andros. I just wonder why I could never make it work with a woman."

Trini reached out and touched his face gently with her hand. "Because neither of them were your first love."

Tommy gave her a confused look. What in the world could she be talking about? "What do you mean?"

She reached up and gently kissed his cheek, "Your first love has always been Rangering. Neither Kim nor Kat could compete with that."

He laughed and considered what she was saying. Before he could reply though his communicator went off. He looked over at her as he spoke into it. "What's up?"

"Dr. O," Ethan's worried voice came over the device. "We got a problem. Elsa just took Haley."

"What?"

"She and a bunch of Mesogog's goons just warped into the E-Café, grabbed her and warped out before we could react."

"I'll be right there," Tommy said turning and heading up the beach in a dead run. He noticed that Trini was right behind him.

Arriving at the house, the two looked around at the devastation. The backyard was a wreck. Adam, Andros, Kat, and Kim all stood protectively around the playpen where the two children were sleeping. Adam and Kim both were nursing nasty bruises. Zack, Rocky, Tanya, and Aisha were all trying to calm down Jason who appeared to be ready to take on a flock of Tengas single handedly. Tommy noticed that he looked like he had tried. He was bleeding from a nasty cut over his left eye. Zack didn't look much better. His left hand- the one with the missing finger- was wrapped in a towel, and Tommy could see the blood soaking through it. "What happened?" Trini asked.

Kim looked over at them and said, "Some guy in strange armor just appeared out of no where with a bunch of creatures and attacked the party. They grabbed Billy and disappeared."


	4. Zordon's Team

Author's Note/

Please note: The mention of Billy's death comes from Peregrine's Once a Ranger story. Myself, my sons, and my class last year all believe this is one of the best Ranger stories ever written, so I thought I'd pay homage to it here. Thanks to Tanya for the Beta. As for the person who wanted to know what happened to Ashley. It didn't work out. This story really isn't about Ashley so we'll just leave it at that.

* * *

"Where'd they take him?" Trini spun around on Tommy and demanded.

Tommy shook his head, "I'm not sure. Mesogog's stronghold is hidden. I've only ever gotten there by one of his warps."

"We have to get him back, Tom," Jason looked up to his old friend and said. "I didn't go all the way to Aquitar to just to lose him again."

Tommy gave his old friend a squeeze on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Jase. I'll get him back for you."

"No you won't," Adam said from where he had his arm around Kim.

"What?" Tommy said. "I'm sorry you don't have faith in me, Adam. But I WILL get Billy back."

As the other Rangers turned to him, Adam shook his and said, "YOU won't get him back, Tommy. WE will get him back."

"Adam, I don't mean to be cruel, but it's been years since you've gone into battle," Tommy said. "And Mesogog's forces aren't putties. They don't fall apart when you kick them in the Z."

"Doesn't matter," Rocky told him. "One of our own is in trouble." He smiled wickedly, "And like we used to tell Billy after he gave up the Power: Once a Ranger, always a Ranger."

"Besides," Adam said, "I happen to know that both the Power coins and the Zeo Crystals are still charged."

"How'd you know that?" Tommy asked.

"Because both you and Jason were able to use them for the mission to the moon," Kim told him.

Tommy looked around at the determined faces of his friends. For the first time in years he finally felt home again. Kim was standing with a fiery spirit in her eyes next to her grim-faced husband. Even serene Kat looked like she was ready to take Mesogog apart with her bare hands. Rocky and Aisha stood together, their faces reflecting a dedication to Zordon's dream that brought a lump to his throat. Then there were Trini and Jason. The tall Asian girl stood with a comforting hand on her old friend's shoulder, a look of fierce determination shining from her almond-shaped eyes. Jason simply looked pissed- pissed like Tommy had never seen the former Ranger leader before.

Only Zack and Andros stood apart from the group. Zack was still holding a bandage over his hand, and Andros was watching with a wry smile. Tommy got the impression that the Red Space Ranger was in awe at the closeness of this Ranger team. It was clear they were no longer the Morphin', the Ninjetti, and the Zeo teams. They were ZORDON'S TEAM. Finally Zack looked over at Andros, and received an answering nod to his unspoken question. "Andros and I'll stay with the kids. You guys go do what needs to be done." He looked down at his hand, "I don't think this is too serious, but it would be enough to keep me out of action." His voice lowered to a deadly seriousness as he looked at Tommy and said, "And Tom?"

"Yeah, Bro?"

"Kick 'em once or twice for us. Hard," the first Black Ranger said.

"Will do Bro." He smiled and then remembered a movie, he Zack, Jason and Billy had watched their first year together as Rangers. "No retreat…"

"…No surrender," Zack capped the title.

* * *

"Where am I?" Billy asked trying to shake off the intense pain in the back of his head. The guy in armor just appeared out of nowhere with a bunch of strange looking goons. The Rangers had fought hard, but without their powers, they'd been severely outmatched. Andros and Adam had taken up a defensive position in front of the children, and he'd noticed that Kat and Kim had lost little if any of their fighting prowess over the years.

Billy had waded in with the rest of the Rangers, but soon found himself cut off from the main group and surrounded by these things, he thought he remembered Tommy calling them Tyrannodrones. He fought. He fought hard, but before he knew what was happening he was hit over the back of the head and the next thing he knew, he was waking up here.

"We're at Mesogog's stronghold," a definitely female voice answered from behind him.

Turning, Billy saw a dark haired woman sitting on the floor looking around at the room they occupied. She was dressed casually, but there was keen intelligence shining from behind her eyes. Remembering that he was no longer on Aquitar, he forced himself to smile and said, "I'm William Cranston-Scott."

She gave him a strange look, "Dr. Oliver's friend from Aqu…. Uh I mean Angel Grove?"

Billy gave her a startled look, "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage."

Blushing she said, "Uh, sorry. I'm Haley. I work with Dr. Oliver and his students." She offered her hand, "I've wanted to meet you for a long time."

Billy smiled and reached for her hand but was interrupted by a strange hissing voice, "Asss have I, Doctorrrr Cranston."

Billy turned to the voice and recoiled slightly. He realized that part of it was a mammal's automatic response to most reptiles, and part of it was the guy was just plain ugly. Billy knew that wasn't exactly PC, and he'd had years of exposure to extra-terrestrials who were physically much more alien, but there was a raw evil about this being that manifested itself physically. Billy swallowed, "Me?" he shook his head, "What interest would you have in me?"

Mesogog smiled and Billy wished he wouldn't. The rows of small sharp teeth glittered in the light with a malevolence that sent chills down his spine. His voice became soft, and for some reason more menacing, "Come now Doctorrrr. Cranston, I've heard of your vaunted modessssty, but that carrying things a bit far don't you thiiink. You are probably the only being on earth who hassss more knowledge of the 'Zzzzord technology than Doctorrrrr Oliver." He turned to Haley, "After all, Haley here ussssed your old notes to help Dr. Oliver dessssign the new dinozzzzords." He leaned forward and Billy was hit by the rank smell of rotting meat, "You will give me your knowledge so that I might destroy the Rangersss."

Billy stepped back and blinked twice to clear his eyes of the odor before replying, "You obviously didn't do enough research. If you had, you'd know that I won't help, and there's nothing you can do to make me help you."

Again Mesogog hissed a smile, "You missssunderssstand me doctorrrr. I don't want your help. I want your knowledge. And what I want, I take."

"Like you tried to take Dr. Oliver's?" Haley said quietly.

"Don't worry, Haley," Mesogog said. "I will get around to Doctorrrr. Oliver, after I've taken from you two what I want. With your knowledge, capturing the Black Ranger should be eassssy."

Billy felt the color drain from his face, and visions of Mondo's attempt to take data from his brain back when he was coadjutant for the Zeo team and had been killed by the Blood Ranger. Suddenly images of having his brain vivisected came to mind, and this time there was no conscious transferring device and Labrador Retriever waiting to give his mind safe harbor. "I don't think you want to do that," Billy growled and bluffed. He wasn't sure what he could do, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

* * *

"Damn it!" Ethan hit the console in front of him. "I can't find her!" He'd spent the last half hour searching for an invisiportal to Mesogog's stronghold, but since their last raid to rescue Dr. Oliver, their enemies had improved their security. Deep down, Ethan felt insecure about what he was doing here. He'd seen the files on the original Blue Ranger and many of the succeeding ones. They were for the most part among the smartest people alive and being in that kind of company left him just a little worried about his own value.

"Hang in there, Ethan," Kira said quietly beside him. "You can do it."

Before he could reply, an alarm on the console went off, quickly followed by a multi-colored streak of light that landed in the room. When the light faded, Dr. Oliver stood there with a group of eight older people. Ethan noticed that there were several familiar faces. "We have a problem guys," Dr. Oliver said.

"You mean besides the fact that Mesogog has hidden his invisiportals again?"

Dr. O., nodded, "Yeah. He's also taken Dr. Cranston."

"Who's Dr. Cranston?" Conner asked.

"He's the first Blue Ranger," Ethan told him. "Didn't you pay attention when we found the disk?"

"Disk?" Kim asked. "What disk?"

Dr. O., turned to face the woman from the picture and replied, "I left them a disk in case I was ever captured. It's sort of a Ranger's history."

"You think that's wise, Bro?" a burly man with black eyes asked.

"It saved my butt," then he turned back to Ethan. "I brought us some help."

"What help is a bunch of old guys going to be?" Conner asked.

"Old?" a tall black woman wearing yellow asked. "Did he just call us old?"

Another guy in a blue shirt answered, "Let it drop 'Sha."

Dr. Oliver chuckled. "I think they may be able to help." He slid in beside Ethan at the screen. "Looks like you've run every kind of scan possible and then started making up things to look for. Good job." For some reason, that made Ethan feel better. He turned back to face the others. "Any ideas guys?"

"What about the scans we used to find Billy that time Mondo had his bod…," the tall guy in blue asked. "Uh… sorry buddy, but when Mondo had his body that time after the Blood Ranger killed him."

Ethan felt Dr. O tense beside him as he looked at the other guy, "It's okay, Rocky. It's water over the damn. Do you remember what scans he used?"

The guy, Rocky, smiled, "Me? You gotta' be kidding. I can barely figure out how to teleport." He turned to face a short Asian guy in a black tee-shirt, "But I think Frogboy might me able to."

Everyone turned to look at the guy. The guy with black eyes asked, "What about it Adam? Can you find him?"

Adam smiled, "I think so. If I can get the Blue Ranger and our Rainbow Ranger out of the way."

"I'll get you for that one Kim," Dr. O. said sliding away from the terminal.

The petite brunette stuck her tongue out at him, as the man on her arm slid into the seat. Adam looked at the equipment in front of him. "I like the change in interface. It looks like it's based on the old Zeozords. It's easier to use than the Eltairian design."

Dr. Oliver nodded, "Thanks. I found out that the old interface was designed for Alpha to use, not humans. You, Billy, and Trini were just able to use it better than the rest of us."

Adam smiled, "Let me see." His hands flew over the keyboard. "This may take some time. I'm not sure I can remember all the parameters Billy set up."

"Just keep trying Adam. Haley's and Billy's life could depend on it."

"Will do oh fearless leader."


	5. Food For Thought

Please note: This chapter deals scientifically with the issue of sexuality and biology. Uh, don't be offended.

Danny

PS: Kudo points for anyone who can name the two Star Trek episodes quoted here. (this ought be easy for you Dag.)

* * *

As hard as he fought, Billy was still unable to keep himself from being manhandled onto the table that Mesogog indicated. "Do not fight it Doctorrrr Cranstonnn," Mesogog said. "It will nottt physically harm you."

Billy felt the tyrannodrones' cold vice-like grip as they strapped him to the table. He fought with everything Tommy and Jase had taught him, but it was all to no avail. In the end, he was literally held down like an unruly child and clamped into the table's restraints. "You will not get away with this, Mesogog," he said between clenched teeth.

"I already have," was Mesogog's vile-smelling reply to his face. He could hear the click of the mutant's teeth against each other under the soft whisper. "Just try not to think about 'Zords, Doctorrrr Cranstonnn."

Billy understood what he was trying to do. He was trying to get Billy to think about Zords by telling him not to. But Mesogog didn't understand one thing. Billy had been around the Galaxy and had been taught a few things about protecting his own mind by several telepaths on Aquitar. Then he smiled to himself. _Aquitar, that's it!_ With a wry grin he recalled something he'd once seen on an episode of Star Trek and realized how it might just work combined with the techniques Cestro had taught him. If he could concentrate on things other than what Mesogog wanted him to- he would not even think the word- concentrate on emotionally charged issues, then he could divert the probe. And he could think of no more emotionally charged issue than what had happened on Aquitar and his reasons for going there. Chuckling he looked at Mesogog and said, "Mind your own business Mr. Spock! I'm sick of your half-breed interference."

Billy saw Mesogog give Haley a questioning look and then turn back to him. "Ahhh yes, I've heard of your famed, uh what was it Doctor Oliver called it, nerdhood." He laughed and that sound sent shivers down Billy's spine.

Then a light hit Billy in the face and he could feel the implacable pull of the device, trying to drain him of his knowledge. With the desperation of a dying man, Billy latched onto the painful memories of what had happened on Aquitar. He thought to himself. _Before you go and decide to fall in love with an alien, you'd better make sure that the physiologies and cultures are sufficiently compatible._

AQUITAR-

"The procedure is really rather simple, William," Cestro told him formally. "It is a simple matter of gene-splicing; we will rearrange certain of your genetic combinations and then splice in an Aquitian combination to allow you resist the pressure of our waters and breathe through your skin. We've used this process occasionally in the past on refugees from KO-35."

"What genes would it affect?" Billy asked.

Cestro showed him several genes indicated on the datapad that they'd mapped out. "These and these. There have never been any adverse side effects to the procedures."

Billy smiled. He trusted Cestro, "What will the effects be as for my ability to move about in your cities?"

Cestro gave the Aquitian equivalent somatic gesture of a sigh. "You will be able to survive under water. You will be able to move about as long as you are careful. However, you will be limited to the upper depths, I'm sorry but we would have to do radical changes to allow you to be able to function further down. You will not be as fast in the water as an Aquitian either."

Billy sighed, "So I'll be somewhat handicapped, but functional?"

Cestro asked, "Handicapped?"

Billy smiled, "Not as able, differently-abled."

"That is an amusing way to put it, William, but an accurate assessment,"

"Are there other options to gene therapy?"

"Short of radical surgery- which I would not suggest as it is extremely painful, disfiguring, and not nearly as effective- no."

"William, my friend," Cestro said seriously. Billy knew that when Cestro took this tone, he was broaching a question about which he was unsure of offending cultural differences. It was something Billy had discovered about his friend the last time he'd come here.

"Ask your question Cestro," Billy told him. "I promise I won't be offended."

Cestro gave the Aquitian equivalent of a smile, "You know that I am a telepath." It was a statement. He and Cestro had discussed what it was like to be a telepath on occasion, and Cestro had taught him a few basic shielding techniques to avoid overwhelming his friend with alien emotions. "I am wondering why it is you decided to stay on Aquitar."

Billy smiled thinking of the attractive young lady who'd helped save him, "For Cestria. We are to be life mated."

"Ahhh," Cestro said. "You are sure it is not to avoid hurting your friend Jason?"

Billy felt a cold weight in his stomach. Jason was one of the things that he and Cestro had discussed. How he loved Jason like a brother, like the closest thing to a life mate as he could get, but not in the way Jason needed him to. Not the way he wanted to love Jason, but couldn't. He just found no sexual attraction to his tall gentle friend, and that hurt him more than he could ever admit. Billy took a deep breath, "I won't lie to you Cestro. It was part of the reason. I can't face him like this, and if he thinks I'm out of reach, maybe he'll move on to find someone else." Cestro started to say something but Billy interjected, "But I also care for Cestria. I think we'll make good life-mates. She agrees."

Cestro nodded, "Very well, William. You and Cestria are a good life-match. As long as you are honest, then I see no harm." He turned back to the medical equipment and asked, "Do you have any other questions about the procedure? You DO realize that it is irreversible, don't you."

Billy nodded his head, "Yeah. Will I be able to still function on dry land? How long will it take? What kind of recovery time is involved?"

Cestro touched a few keys and a hypo-spray slid out of a panel. He held up the spray to the light so that Billy could see it. "Yes, you'll be able function out of the water as well as you do now. This only gives you the option of working in the water too. As for how long it takes, a single application of this bio-nanite formula and the procedure is complete. However, it will also place you in a deep sleep for several days as changes are made to your body. You should awaken, somewhat tired, and maybe just a little irritable, and weak, and most likely ravenous." He tapped the spray, "I suspect that Cestria will be here when you awaken. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Billy told him. A moment later, he felt the pressure of the hypo-spray against his skin, just below his jaw line. A slow warmth began to spread out from the center of his chest, the room began to spin and then went dark.

* * *

Billy felt different when he awoke. He felt strangely warm, and he seemed to float effortlessly. Opening his eyes, he realized he was floating at neutral ballast above the med bay floor. Some kind of belt was attached to his waist with a line that ran to the floor, he supposed it was to keep him in place. His hearing was strangely pitched and the room seemed to be different somehow. It took a moment to realize that he wasn't breathing, or at least not breathing in any way he was used to.

Panic suddenly washed over him, as he looked around. He was under water, but he wasn't drowning. Cestria was floating there in front of him making soothing sounds. "You have finally awakened," she said. "I was beginning to think that you'd decided to simply sleep away the lunar cycle."

"How long have I been asleep?" he tried to ask. Unfortunately, all he got was a face full of bubbles, and an inarticulate gurgling sound.

"A little over a week," she said, seeming to understand what he was trying to say.

"How?" he asked.

"How what?" she asked.

"How am I speaking? Or at least how are you understanding me?"

"Oh," she smiled and reached up and touched a small lump on the side of his neck. "While you were unconscious we implanted a subcutaneous translator. It will take you a while to learn how to articulate without it, but for the time being it will help you make what you want to say known."

Billy nodded and smiled. She swam over and reached up and touched his cheek. "I'm glad that you have done this so that I can show you my world."

Billy sensed something different in her touch. There was something there- or more accurately something that wasn't there- he'd not felt before. "I am anticipating that greatly," he told her. Again, he felt something different inside himself, something he couldn't identify.

Reaching down, she unclasped the belt from his waist and then backed away, "How do you feel?"

Billy nodded as he looked down. He realized that someone had changed his clothing since he came into the med center. He was now wearing a simple unitard with several openings in it to expose his skin to the water. "I feel different," he told her. "I'm kinda' tired and very hungry, but something's different."

"There is much different, Billy," she told him. "For one, you are now absorbing oxygen through your skin to allow you to function underwater."

He smiled, "There IS that, isn't there."

"Yes," she gave him a strange look. "But that's not what you meant is it?"

Billy shook his head, "No, it's not. I don't know what it is, but it's something fundamental." He shrugged and pulled her to him, "But we'll figure it out later."

Again, she gave him a strange look, but only said, "Very well. For now, let's get you acquainted with our city."

"Sounds good," Billy told her.

* * *

True to her word, Cestria spent the next several days showing him around the city. There were many details that Billy tried to absorb and was beginning to worry if he was going to be able to adjust. His previous trip to Aquitar had been more of an invitation, and the Aquitians had gone out of their way to make him comfortable. This time it was his job to adjust- after all he was now an immigrant.

Within a week, he was making some surprising discoveries about his new home, not all of them fit his idealized view of Aquitians. Yes, they were a peaceful and formal people, and like a fictional race of peaceful aliens, they had the same reason. It seemed that the Aquitians were not exactly mammals, but more closely related to certain boneless fish found on earth than any whale or dolphin- _Galeocerdo cuvier- tiger sharks,_specifically. In other words, they were carnivores, and Billy found himself getting used to an extremely high protein diet- usually raw.

Oddly enough, he found that he missed bread the most of all human foods. The idea of cooked food was alien enough to the Aquitians, but the concept of breads was totally mind-blowing to them. A little research revealed that humans were pretty unique in the universe for being omnivores- after all; it is a meat-based diet that gives a race the ability to grow a larger brain and therefore intelligence.

Still, he felt something different growing inside him. His relationship with Cestria was different somehow. It was several weeks before he understood what it was, and then it took the return of a rather embarrassing adolescent event to put into focus. He'd awakened from an erotic dream and nocturnal emission, to realize that he was frustrated sexually. That wasn't really an unusual situation for him, but it was the nature of the dream that bothered him- for it hadn't been populated by the normal bevy of unattainable beauties of his adolescence, but by someone completely new- Jason.

That had thrown him for a loop. He wondered if his sense of isolation was manifesting itself in new ways. He also wondered if he was feeling guilty over abandoning his best friend. Reacting like a typical male of his age, he shook it off and went out to prove to himself that the dream didn't mean anything after all. It was that night that reality slapped him in the face.

Although his and Cestria's relationship had reached a comfortable point, they had yet to become lovers. That evening, he'd tried to at least make it a little more physical. Cestria had not reacted badly, she simply had given him a confused look. "What is it that you are doing, Billy?" she asked curiously.

Blushing, Billy said, "I was attempting, evidently unsuccessfully to physically stimulate you."

"Why?" she'd asked.

"Because among my people, such stimulation is considered an act of affection, amorous feelings, and are generally reciprocated," he told her.

"Really?" she asked. "Tell me more of this activity. What is its biological purpose?"

Billy blushed even more, and continued, "Well, it usually leads to coitus…"

"You mean reproduction?" she asked surprised.

Billy nodded, "Affirmative," he replied.

She gave him a strange look and then made the somatic gesture for surprise. "Billy, I would not wish to do that to you. I am too fond of you for that." she told him.

Billy was suddenly crushed. His only recently attained self-esteem that was burgeoning under the adventure of being on his own on an alien world came crashing down around him. "You don't love me?"

As if sensing that he might be hurting she reached out and touched his face. "You don't understand, Billy. I care for too much for that. I want you as my life-mate…"

"But that is what life-mates- married people on my world- do," he told her.

"Not here. Not on Aquitar, Billy. Life mates are not breeding partners."

"Why not?" Billy asked; his curiosity suddenly piqued.

"I think we might be operating under some cultural misunderstandings that could result in tragic events."

"I don't understand," Billy told her.

She made a gesture to indicate that he should listen to her. "How much do you know about Aquitian biology?"

Billy smiled to himself, suddenly remembering an interplay from Star Trek, "Do you mean the biology of Aquitians? Biology as in reproduction?" She nodded. "Not a lot. I assume… uh… assumed that it was similar to human."

She told him, "Not if you what you told me is true." She settled down onto the floor of the apartment he'd been assigned by the Rangers and patted the floor beside her. "Sit, and maybe I can explain."

"I think that might be a wise course of action," Billy replied. "I'm afraid I may have made some kind of social misadventure. I did not mean to offend you Cestria."

"I am not offended, Billy," she replied. "I simply want to explain the facts of reproduction on Aquitar."

He nodded and floated down beside her. "I think that might be a good idea."

The water around her seemed to cloud for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. "On Aquitar, we have three sexes. There are females, males, and drones. You have seen our females," she indicated, herself, "me. And our drones, like Cestro."

Billy shook his head, "Cestro isn't a male?"

"No, he's a drone. Our males are much different."

"Now I am confused."

Again the water clouded, and she continued. "We are not born as we are," again she indicated herself. "Up until the time of sexual maturity the genders are outwardly indistinguishable, and extremely aggressive. We do not look like this. We undergo a metamorphosis at sexual maturity into one of our three sexes. The males actually change very little except in size."

"If sexual reproduction is not his purpose, what function do drones like Cestro play in your society?"

"They tend the children, and are companions to the females, hence their telepathic abilities."

Billy nodded, "Life-mates?"

She smiled, "Exactly. They are our emotional support, our confidants, and our friends, as well as those who care for the children."

"But you said you cared for me too much to want to have sex with me," he said. "Why?"

From the cloud of bubbles that erupted around her, Billy could tell that the subject was not something she was very comfortable with what she was about to say. When the water cleared, she began carefully, "When we mate- by we- I mean females, we become aggressive."

Billy raised an eyebrow, "You like rough sex?" It was a half joke.

She made the Aquitian somatic equivalent of shaking her head, "Not exactly." Her voice dropped almost below his ability to hear. "The gestation process requires a great deal of energy and certain chemical compositions that can only be found in the males."

"I take it you mean something other than spermatozoa," he said.

"Yes. When the act is completed, we devour our males." She reached out and touched him on the arm. "So you see Billy, I can never give you what a human life-mate could."

"I think I understand."

She smiled at him- a purely human gesture that he knew she'd been practicing. "I'm sorry. If I'd known…"

Billy shook his head, "Don't," he reached out and put a finger to her lips. "It's just something we'll have to work around." For some reason, deep down Billy knew that they wouldn't be able to. That same part, the part that he wouldn't yet give voice also recognized that he was relieved. There was something else going on inside him, something that he really needed to talk to someone about, and he knew that Cestria would be the wrong person.

* * *

"Cestro?" Billy asked the Aquitian Ranger a few days later, "I need a favor."

"How might I help you, Peacemaker?"

"Peacemaker?" Billy asked surprised.

"Haven't you heard?" Cestro told him. "The news that you've come to stay on Aquitar has spread. There are many of our people who are very grateful for what you did in bringing us peace from the Hydrocontaminators. They've begun to call you Peacemaker."

Billy shook his head, "I didn't do anything. I just helped out a bit."

"You see yourself as less than you are, my friend," Cestro said. "How can I help you?"

"You said that there were other humans; from KO-35; who have gone through the same process I did."

"Yes," Cestro confirmed.

"Would it be possible for me to speak to one of them?"

"Is something wrong?" Cestro asked.

Billy shook his head, "Not really. I just would like to confirm some observations I've made. To see if they are restricted to myself or if others have made similar ones." He wasn't about to try and describe sexual response to a sexless being; from past conversations with Cestro, he knew that would be an exercise in futility.

"Of course," Cestro said. "I will arrange for you to speak with Adrain, he should be able to help you. He's a scientist who helped develop the process."

"Thank you," Billy told his friend.

* * *

"You wanted to speak with me Peacemaker?" the tall human with a single brown streak running through his blond hair asked. Billy had managed to arrange for the meeting to occur in one of the domed cities. He wanted to be able to discuss what he had in mind without it being distorted by the translator he was just now getting used to using.

Billy nodded and indicated the table. "Yes, I have some questions about the procedure that was performed to let me live here."

The other man smiled, "What kind of questions?"

"I was wondering if you experienced any side-effects from it," Billy asked carefully.

"Side-effects?" the man asked.

Billy nodded, "Emotionally, physically, or psychologically."

The man smiled and asked, "Or sexually?"

Billy blushed and looked down, "So there are side effects?"

Adrain laughed, "Yes. We don't usually mention them to the Aquitians because of they were kind enough to allow us to live here after our world was conquered."

"Would you mind explaining what they are? I mean in biological terms?" Billy asked.

Adrain smiled, "You are of course aware that sexuality is determined by genetics," the man said.

"It was beginning to be suspected on our planet," Billy told him. "When I left we were just about to complete the Human Genome Project."

The man nodded, "When it is completed, if you Terran humans are anything like us on KO-35, which I suspect is the case, then you will discover that sexuality is determined not by a single gene but by a combination of genes."

"I've always suspected something like that," Billy said.

"Well, the process to splice the appropriate genes into you to allow you to live on Aquitar without deforming you or radically changing your appearance has to be aligned with the same gene combinations that result in same-sex attractions," he told Billy. "If they are not already so-aligned, the procedure does it." He laughed, "Basically it allows us live here, but it changes something very fundamental about us. I'm sorry none of us has had the chance to discuss this with you."

"Why didn't Cestro tell me?" Billy asked.

"Because Cestro is a drone. Sexuality is alien to him," Adrain told him.

Billy stood. "Thank you for the information. It clears up several issues."

The man joked, "I bet it does." Then he became serious, "I hope this isn't a problem."

Billy shook his head, "No. In some ways it makes things a little easier to deal with."

"Cestria?' he asked.

"Does everybody on this planet know about that?"

"No, only those of us involved with the Rangers," the man told him. "Look, I'll get out of your hair. Let you absorb it all." He handed Billy a data chip. "If you need to talk later, give me a call."

"Thanks. I will," Billy told him.

* * *

They tried to make it work. They really did, but in the end, Billy and Cestria just drifted apart. Cestria had suggested that Billy take a lover, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It just didn't fit his worldview. So, he did what he always did when he emotional issues became untenable. He buried himself in his work.

He found that he had a knack for getting people from different cultures to talk. Before long, the Aquitian government was tapping him on a regular basis to help with this diplomatic mission or that. He came to spend as much time off world as on it. He was always surprised to find out that he'd become something of an intergalactic celebrity.

Then one day, about a year ago, Jase walked back into his life. He'd just gotten back from a mission to Eltar when he opened his door and found Jason sitting on the couch. Without thinking he hurled himself into his best friend's arms. "Jase! It's good to see you! What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you back to Earth," he'd said. At the sight of those midnight eyes, Billy had literally melted. Here he could be safe to be what he'd become. Here he WAS safe, here he was home. And finally, he could give Jason what he needed.


	6. Promises Made

Rocky looked over to where Tommy was leaning over Adam as the former Black/Green Ranger input data into the search parameters, hating himself for what he was thinking. However, a promise made was meant to be kept. He reached out and tapped the new Red Ranger on the shoulder and then Tommy as well. Indicating with his head that they should follow him into the next room, he led the way.

"What's up Rock?" Tommy asked him as the young blond closed the door behind them.

The boy blushed, "I sort of got the feeling that you wanted this private…."

Rocky just nodded and looked back at Tommy. "Just so you know Bro, I hate myself for asking this more than you're going to hate me for asking it."

Tommy gave him a confused look, "Hate you, Rocky? Never." Rocky sighed. It was hard, very hard to ask what he was about to ask. Tommy simply added, "Go ahead Bro, say what you gotta' say."

Rocky looked over to the new Red Ranger and then back to Tommy. "This is Ranger Leader business, so I figured he'd better be here."

Tommy just smiled as he noticed the other boy stand up just a little taller. "Good call man." He turned back to Rocky, "Go ahead."

Rocky looked back at the Red Ranger, "You can't say anything about this to anyone out there. You understand?"

The boy swallowed hard and nodded.

"Good," he turned back to Tommy, "I need to know Tommy; is this a rescue or a search and destroy mission?"

"What are you talking about Bro?" Tommy asked.

"You remember that camping trip? The one you, Jason, Adam, Billy, and me went on just before Billy got sick? You remember the conversation we had? What we promised Billy?" Rocky could see the stunned look in Tommy's eyes and what he was asking became clear. "What I gotta' know man, is he still a threat?"

* * *

**Harper's Gorge; Zeo Era.**

Tommy dropped his pack and looked around at the campsite. It was perfect. It was a perfect day, and in spite of seven attacks in five days it had been a perfect week_. It just seemed like lately everything we do turns to gold._ He grinned over at Jason at that thought. _Life is good. I've got my friends around me, good friends like I never thought I'd have. I have a girlfriend again, and my life is finally taking off. Nothing is going to ruin this weekend._

"Is anyone else as hyped as I am?" the normally quite Adam asked from where he was laying out the tarpaulin for the tents.

All of them, even Billy had nodded and grinned like madmen as they set up camp alongside the small lake. There were still signs of forest fire that had ravaged the area about nine or ten years ago. Tommy remembered Jason telling him about the time the original five had gone hiking in these woods and had gotten caught in a forest fire. They'd taken refuge in this lake. But it was coming back, and it was beautiful, beautiful in ways only a seventeen year old could see.

In no time they'd gotten the camp set up, gathered wood and Rocky and Billy began to fix dinner while the others went for a swim. Nobody said anything to Billy about not wanting to go in the water. It was understood. There were fish in the water, and he wasn't going in if he could avoid it. Rocky stayed to do the actual cooking because nobody and Tommy meant nobody wanted to eat anything Billy fixed. His lack of cooking skills was legendary.

It was later, after dinner as they sat around the camp, the fire being their only light beyond that of a sky of stars and a full moon. Rocky leaned back against a log noticing the full moon and grinned as he tossed Billy marshmallow. "Looks like a full moon out tonight guys. Any body remember Billy's leash?"

Billy shot the Blue Zeo Ranger a dark look, but the glimmer in his eyes made it clear that he knew Rocky was joking. "Just because my spirit animal is a wolf doesn't mean I'm going go all furry every time there's a full moon Rocky." He grinned and reached for something in his bag. Pulling out a piece of yellow fruit, he tossed it to Rocky, "Here's a banana."

"I hate bananas!" Rocky tossed the thing over to Adam. It was a running joke on the team, that if you wanted to keep any food safe around Rocky: just label it as containing bananas. He wouldn't touch it to save his life then.

"Right Ape-face," Billy grinned at him.

Adam rolled on the ground laughing at the interplay. Billy didn't joke often, but when he did, his timing was usually perfect. "What's so funny Froggy?" Rocky asked.

"Just the look on your face when he tossed you that banana," Adam said through giggles. "It ought to teach you to kid Billy about his spirit animal. Don't you read Eddings? Wolves are very dignified animals, but they DO know how to play."

Tommy had watched Jason watch Billy through all of the exchange. His heart went out to the bigger boy, and Tommy briefly thought about taking Billy aside and knocking some sense into him. Still it wasn't his business, but he hated seeing Jason like this. Before he could make up his mind though, the burly Gold Ranger smiled and leaned back. "Is it my imagination or are we kicking butt and chewing bubble-bum lately?"

"Oh we're SO kicking major booty!" Rocky said. "I mean with seven Rangers, WE ARE EATING MONDO'S LUNCH!"

"Seven Rangers?" Billy asked quietly. _Here it comes_, Tommy thought.

Rocky fixed the young genius with his gaze. His voice was firm yet playful, "Yes Billy, seven Rangers. Five Zeo, one Gold and YOU."

Billy shook his head, "I'm not a Ranger any more Rocky," Billy said without any audible sense of remorse.

"Bullshit!" it was Adam who replied, shocking them all with his use of profanity. "You are too a Ranger; Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger. It's because of you that we're doing so well."

"Yeah Bro," Tommy interjected. "Do you realize that we've had seven attacks in five days, AND that the last two were destroyed BEFORE Mondo could make them grow?"

"So?" Billy asked.

"Yeah that's because of you, Bill," Jason said quietly.

Billy just shrugged, "I just did what I always do, I analyzed it and sent you guys your weapons. You guys do the hard part"

"Billy, you are so wrong there. None of us could follow half, no A QUARTER of what you do in that Power Chamber. You have gotten so damn good with the technology," Rocky said, "I'd hate to think what we'd do if you ever became an evil Ranger. We'd be down for the count before we knew it."

"He's got a point, Bro," Tommy said. "Nobody knows as much about what we're doing as you do. I mean, you practically rewrote the book on Zords."

Tommy saw his friend consider what they were saying. Something flashed across his blue green eyes, something that definitely worried the young scientist. "Thanks guys. I appreciate it."

"It's only the truth, Bro." Jason told him.

For long minutes they sat there quietly until they drifted onto other subjects. Kat and Tanya were the subjects for some good-natured teasing of Tommy and Adam. They talked about Trini and the Zack still at the Peace Conference, about Kim in Florida. Tommy was surprised to realize that the subject no longer hurt as much as it once did. Billy however was strangely quiet through the night.

Finally, as they were getting ready to settle into their tents, he spoke up. "Guys?" There was something in his voice that told them this was serious. It unnerved Tommy. Billy didn't often instigate that kind of conversation, but when he did, it could be a rough ride.

"Yeah Bro," Tommy said.

"About what you said before," he began.

"We mean it, Billy," Rocky said.

"You are a much valued member of the Rangers," Adam added quietly.

Billy smiled and nodded, "Thanks, but that's not what I mean."

Tommy saw Jase's brows crease, "What then Bill?"  
"About what if I should turn evil, or what I know fall into a villain's hands."

"That's not going to happen Billy," Tommy told him, knowing in his heart that it was a possibility.

"I mean it guys," Billy said. "I've been thinking about that."

"Don't worry about it, Billy," Jason told him. "We won't let it happen."

"LISTEN A MINUTE!" he said forcefully.

Every eye turned to him. "I'm serious here. This is about your safety."

"Go on Billy," Tommy said suddenly worried.

"I've been thinking about what you said." He shook his head; "I realized I could do a lot of damage, I mean A LOT of damage in a very little time." He grinned over at Tommy, "Unlike some people here, who when they go rogue, all we have to worry about is keeping them from killing us until they come to their senses. And since he's a sixth dan black-belt that's hard enough as it is."

Tommy blushed realizing that Billy was actually teasing him, and wasn't malicious about it. "Go on Bro. What kind of damage?"

Billy seemed to shrink back at his words, "I can think of a half a dozen ways I could irrevocably damage the Power Chamber in under half an hour." He sat down, "Look I'm serious about this guys. If something were to happen, you got to promise me this. Take me out, and kill me quick. You can't afford to have what I know fall into the hands of Mondo or any body like him."

"You can't be serious, Bill," Jason said.

Billy looked over at his oldest friend, "I've never been more serious in my life." He sighed and continued, "You have promise me, Jase. If I ever turn, don't give me a chance to do that kind of damage. The rest of you; you can afford to give me the time it takes to break the spell or what ever. Not with me. If you give me that chance, you won't get a second one." Tommy was in shock. _Billy was deadly serious. He was asking them, asking JASON to kill him if he ever turned evil_.

It was Adam who broke the silence, "You can't ask Jason to do that!"

Billy turned on Adam, "Then you promise me."

Adam shook his head; Tommy could see it tearing him up inside. He and Billy had become very close since the quiet Korean had joined the team- almost as close as he was to Rocky. "I can't do that."

Billy looked over at Tommy. He didn't know what the former Blue Ranger saw in his eyes, he never did find out. He only frowned at him and then turned to Rocky. "Rocky?"

"Do you have any idea what you're asking of me, Billy?"

Billy nodded, "Rocky, think of what would happen to Rosa, to your family, to our friends, to Aisha if I turned. Think of how quick the tide could turn. That was hitting below the belt, and Tommy knew that Billy knew that he knew it.

Finally Rocky looked at Billy and said, "Damn you Billy. Damn you to hell."

Billy shook his head, "I hope not. That's what I'm asking you to save me from."

Rocky nodded, "I know. I know, Billy." He locked eyes with young genius, "Don't you dare put me in a position where I have to keep this promise." He looked over at Jason and the words didn't need to be spoken. _Don't make me do that to him_. "But yeah, I promise."

"Rocky!" Adam and Jason said in unison.

"Don't blame Rocky for doing what you two couldn't," Billy said.

"But we're talking about killing you," Adam said. Tommy could see the pain in Jason's eyes.

"No," Billy said. "You're talking about saving me."

"I'll do whatever needs to be done Bro," Jason's husky voice brought all of them to silence.

They all turned to him, the pain evident in his eyes, but the resolution was still there. A promise made, and the acceptance of it. The covenant was sealed by the silence only interrupted by the crackling of the fire and chirping of crickets.

**Reefside; Present Day:**

Tommy looked back over to Rocky as he thought about the Ranger technology; about Mesogog's mind drain machine that almost took away his own personality; and about where he got what the Rangers used. "Everything we have, all the technology is based on Billy's work. God help me Rocky, God help us all, but yes. He's a danger."

"I don't understand," Conner said. "Who's a danger?"

Tommy turned and looked at his young protégé, "Doctor Cranston, my friend Billy. If Mesogog gets the information in Billy's head, the Rangers are as good as finished."

Tommy watched as what they were saying sunk into the young hero. His eyes widened, his face twisted in disbelief, "No way man. There is no way you're talking about killing a guy we're supposed to rescue!"

"Only if he's been turned son," Rocky said, "only if he's been turned. Billy is one of my oldest friends, but I made a promise to him a long time ago. If he were ever turned to evil he would be too dangerous to let live. He could do too much damage in a very short time."

Conner simply nodded. Tommy knew that this was Conner's turning point. This was where he realized that being a Ranger wasn't a game. That sometimes you had to be willing to sacrifice more than just your life, sometimes you have to sacrifice the lives of people you care about. It wasn't right, but it was what being a leader was all about. It was what it meant to wear the Red. Finally, the young man looked up, "I don't like it Doctor O. I don't like it at all, but if this is as dangerous as you think it is, then I'll do what needs to be done."

Tommy put a hand on his student's shoulder. "Thanks Conner. I appreciate it."


	7. The Mesogog Water Toture

Sorry for the short chapter, but school is starting back and I'm really busy.  I didn't want to let this story lie so I decided to post a little here and there until I can finish it all. Thanks for all your reviews.

Danny

            Trini watched as Tommy, Rocky and Conner came back into the main room.  She knew something very serious and important had been decided in that room and for some reason it sent a stab of dread to her soul.  She watched the former and present Red Rangers with a careful eye, noting how even today Tommy was taking charge and doing what needed to be done. There was a fire in his spirit that buoyed her hopes despite the sense of doom that was on the other two faces beside him.

            "Any luck, Adam?" Tommy asked.

            Adam looked over toward Ethan and smiled, "I think we may have something.  Mesogog is using a modulating teleport system similar to one that Billy was playing around with before he left for Aquitar.   Even though Mesogog is trying to hide the energy surge of the intense gravimetric waves his warping produces there's still some bleed over in the AM radio band."

            Ethan was shaking his head in disgust,  "I don't know why I didn't pick up on it before.  It's so simple it's scary."

            Adam grinned over at him, "The only thing on those bands anymore are some old bluegrass stations and talk radio."

            "No wonder the station that carries Neal Boortz around here is lousy," Jason said.  "Mesogog was hiding behind his signal."

            "Something like that," Adam grinned.

            "Can you use it to track him?" Rocky asked.

            "I think so," Ethan said.

            "Then do it," was Jason's reply.  The hurt and determination to get back his partner gave his voice a low intense growl.

            "We're on it," Adam said as the other Rangers watched in suspense.

            Trini had not seen the blonde girl dressed in yellow come up beside her.  "So you're the first Yellow Ranger?"

            Trini turned to the girl and looked at her closely.  There was a fire in her eyes that spoke of laughter and joy, but behind it was the steel of determination.  Trini knew that the yellow was in good hands.  With a wan smile she replied, "Yes." Sighing and then crossing her arms she added, "Jason, Kim, Zack, Billy, and I were Zordon's first ranger team."

            "Doctor O wasn't one of the first?" she asked. 

            "No, he joined a little later.  After the whole mix up thing with Rita."

            The girl just nodded and then looked over at her mentor.  "You know he misses you guys, don't you?"

            Trini raised an eyebrow, "How would you know that?"

            She shrugged, "Sometimes he makes a comment here or there about his first days as a Ranger.  There's a sadness to his voice that I don't think even he realizes is there."  She gave Trini a questioning look, "We're you two close?"  She blushed, "I mean, I know he was dating the Pink Ranger at one time, but how close was he to the rest of you guys?"

            Trini smiled at the girl's insight.  "We were good friends.  I didn't serve with Tommy as long as the others.  Billy served the longest with him.  Heck, counting his time as advisor to the Zeo team I think Billy served longer than any Ranger in history."

            "Were he and Doctor O close?"

            Trini shrugged, "At first no.  They really didn't have a lot in common except for the same group of friends and being Rangers.  But for some reason, Billy trusted Tommy even though he had no reason to do so, and plenty of reasons not to."  She smiled.  The friendship that had grown between Tommy and Billy had surprised all the Rangers, even Jason who was extremely pleased by the development. 

            Kira smiled and looked over at her teammates before replying.  "I know what you mean. Before we became Rangers, Conner, Ethan, and I had nothing in common.  Now we're pretty tight.  I guess getting your head pounded by a bunch of guys out to conquer the world can be a bonding experience."

            "I know what you mean," Trini said. "Although the five of us were already friends, close friends even before we became Rangers, after the fact we became even closer."

            "Is that why Jason is so upset about Mesogog taking Doc Cranston?" Kira asked.

            Trini gave the girl a close scrutiny before answering.  It wasn't her secret to tell- heck she didn't even know if it WAS a secret.  "Jason and Billy have been like brothers since grade school.  Mesogog taking Billy so soon after he returned from Aquitar is eating at him pretty hard."

            "I guess that explains it then," Kira said as she walked off.  Trini got the distinct feeling that it didn't at all.

            She looked around the room.  Adam and Ethan were hunched over the computer terminal.  Kim had a hand on her husband's shoulder, offering him her support.  Kira joined Conner as they were leaning in giving Ethan the same.   Kat and Rocky were standing off to one corner talking quietly to Aisha and Tanya.  Jason was pacing the room like a caged tiger, and Tommy was watching the whole room waiting for there to be some news to call them back to action.

            She quietly slipped over to him and said softly as she indicated the three new Rangers, "You do good work."

            He gave her a startled look, "What do you mean?"

            "They've got a good spirit, and they're insightful- at least the girl is."

            "Oh?" Tommy asked with a smile.  "You bucking for a job with the Rangers?"

            She gently elbowed him, "Me? No.  I was just making an observation."

            "It was a good one too.  You're right. They've really come together as a team.  It was hard at first, some of them had some difficulty getting their priorities in order, but in the end it all worked out."

            "Sort of like we did?" she asked.

            "Even with an evil Ranger in the mix," he told her.

            Raising an eyebrow she asked, "Oh?"

            Tommy nodded, "It's a long story, but there's a fifth Ranger and he did his time as Mesogog's ally."

            "Any chance of getting his help on this?" she asked.

            Tommy shook his head, "No.  He's out of contact right now."

            She raised an eyebrow, "We'll just have to do this ourselves then."

            Billy felt the probe release its drain as his mind snapped back to the present.  He could barely move from the effort of resisting the mind probe.  As he opened his eyes, he was greeted with stench and site of Mesogog's maw floating before him.  "You surprisssssse me Doctorrrr Craaaaanssssston.  I had not thought anyone capable of resisting my little mind sifter."

            Billy shook his head slightly and shrugged, "I'm full of surprises."  He glared at the reptilian maw, "I will not let what I know fall into your hands.  You'll just have to kill me or let me go."

            "You over value yourself my gooooood Doctoooor.  You're knowledge would beeee usefuuuul, but it is not necessary for my plaaaaans."

            "Then let us go," Haley said from off to his left.

            "I doooon't thiiiink sooooo." Mesogog tilted his head to look at her.  "If I can't have what you know, then neither wiiiiiill Doctoooor Oliiiiiiiver."

            Billy chuckled at that comment.  "That's always been a possibility."

            Mesogog whipped his head around toward Billy his face stopping within inches of him.  Again Billy fought back the bile that the smells of rotting flesh and gastric gases wafted toward him.  Clicking his teeth again Mesogog said, "Still it would be a shame to lose it."  He stood back and chuckled, "I know about you from Doctor Oliver's time on my table, Doctor Cranston.  You have a fear of fish, and therefore of water.  I think I have the perfect way of wearing down your will."

            Billy remained silent.  He knew better than to give the bad guys any ideas.  He had enough to worry about with a just trying to escape; he didn't have time to play alpha male games with a dinosaur wannabe.  

            "What are you going to do with him?" Haley asked.

            Mesogog chuckled, "I'm just going to reacquaint the goooood Doctooooor with his worst fear."  He motioned to something else out of his line of site.  A few moments later, Billy felt rough hands release the clamps on the table, and then he was drug along the floor.  Billy couldn't muster the energy to resist, and found himself manhandled into a room with a glass wall. 

            "I knooooow thaaaaat the effort of keeping up your resistance must be wearing you down, Doctoooorrrrr.  Peeeeeerhaps some tiiiime with the fishes will make it easier to break your will," Mesogog's voice came through a speaker in the room. Billy felt himself against the wall and then the tyrannodrones backed off and left the room.  Billy leaned against the wall, feeling its solidity support his shaky legs.  "Let's seeeeee how well you resist my mind siiiiifter after you've been swimming with the fish for a while."

            "You can't do that!" Haley's voice came through the wall.  "He'll drown!"

            "Not if he doesn't lose his head," Mesogog said. "But he will be under stress, and stress will bring down his will."

            Billy just leaned quietly against the wall as the room began to fill with water.  He could smell the salt rise from it as he realized it was being piped from the ocean. That meant they were near a coast somewhere.  After a few minutes he saw movement in the water, and realized that wherever the intake for the system was, it didn't have any kind of filter.  They were taking the sea life as well as the water.  There was no telling what might end up in the water with him.  Billy shivered in the corner.  He was not going to give anything away to Mesogog.


End file.
